


Dream a Little Drean of Me

by Trashcanniballecter



Series: Singing Eggsy [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: Takes place during Kingman: The Secret Service. Harry is in a coma and Eggsy sings to him as he sleeps





	Dream a Little Drean of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr hotsaucess. Any feedback is appreciated!

_Shit._ This was not  _fucking good._ This was in fact  _fucking awful._ Eggsy had only been training to be a Kingsman for a few weeks and today Merlin pulled him aside to tell him that Harry, his mentor and possibly the love of his life, was in a  _FUCKING COMA_.

_Fuck._

Harry looks too small like this. All hooked up to machines and far too still. Seeing Harry, the same man who had beaten Deans gang to a pulp with practiced ease as if it was as simple a task as tying a shoe, looking so vulnerable was beyond unsettling.

Eggsy hesitantly sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and gently held the hand not currently attached to the IV line. You're supposed to talk to people in comas, right? Eggsy is sure he's heard that somewhere before. Eggsy took a calming breath and started talking.

"Hey Harry." He started quietly. Damn this is awkward. "How are you doing? That's a stupid question, you're in a coma.  _Fuck._ Why'd ya have to go and get yourself blown up like that?" This is harder than he thought it would be. Harry is always so easy to talk to when he's awake but now it was hard to think of something to say without it dissolving into some over emotional blubbering. He would like to avoid That at all costs thank you very much.

"So, uh, we picked out our dogs recently. I thought I got a bulldog but turns out he's a pug. JB is great though. Real cute. Charlie and his merry band of arseholes kept sneering at us. Judgemental pricks. But when are they not? Rox is awesome though. She could wipe the floor with those fuckers. She's a bit terrifying actually. Glad we're friends, I would hate to be her enemy." Talking about training seemed like a good subject, safe. He soon ran out of things to say though. Eggsy started humming, a bit of a nervous habit that Eggsy had been trying to break. Huh. That could work.

"Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'" Eggsy falters a bit. Suddenly embarrassed by his song choice but after hesitating a moment carried on. "Birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me." Eggsy sang through the song quietly and continued humming for a minute after he finished.

"Wake up soon. Please." Eggsy spoke barely above a whisper now, staring at Harry's too still face. "I need ya Harry. I-I have to go now. I'll visit whenever I can. Just, come back to me soon." Eggsy gently squeezes Harry's hand and reluctantly leaves the infirmary.

After that Eggsy would visit every chance he could get. He would tell Harry all about his days, complain about Charlie's general fuckery and Merlin working them so hard. Every time Eggsy would sing softly to him. Leaving never got any easier for Eggsy. When the time came to leave Harry's side Eggsy always felt like a piece of himself was being torn away.

It was hard on Eggsy. He never let it show during training, he wouldn't give Charlie any chance to use this against him. The only time he would let his feelings show was when he was sitting with Harry and holding his hand. It's been 3 months.  _3 MONTHS._ And Harry was still in a fucking coma. Eggsy had hoped, prayed really, that Harry would be awake by now. Every day a little voice in the back of Eggsys head, a voice Eggsy tried desperately to crush, would tell him that Harry wasn't going to wake up.

Today Eggsy didn't feel anymore hopefully than usual. He decided to sing 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' again today, it was something of a favorite of his, he would always come back to it every few days.

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be, you gotta make me a promise, promise me you'll dream, dream a little of me." Eggsy started to loss himself in thought when his hand was squeezed. Eggsys head shot up and he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry's OPEN eyes. Harry had a small smile on his face as he looked at him.

"Harry?" Eggsys voice was little more than a choked whisper, barely making it past the lump forming in his throat.

"You have a lovely singing voice." Harry's voice was rough from disuse.

"Harry!' It suddenly clicked. Harry was back, he's  _Awake!_ Eggsy crumbled, letting go of Harry's hand in favour of wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, practically laying across him. "Harry you're awake, you're  _Awake._ " Eggsy sobbed into Harry's neck. The short beard Harry had grown while he slept scratched at Eggsys face a bit but he couldn't care less because his Harry was awake. Eggsy backed up, holding Harry's face between his hands.

"Never do that again. Never leave me like that again." Eggsy tried to look fierce though his eyes and cheeks were wet with tears.

"Oh Eggsy, my dear boy." Harry spoke so softly, so gently. And he was finally awake. Eggsy gave into the urge he's had since Harry beat up Deans gang, and kisses him. Softly, hesitantly, Harry kisses him back. It's not exactly how he had dreamed this would happen but this is so much better.


End file.
